L'elfe et la chauve-souris
by Fanouille
Summary: Fanfiction faite pour un concours. Quand une elfe de maison fait un peu plus que servir du thé au Professeur Snape. Petit OS sans prétention.


L'elfe et la chauve-souris

Colyn travaillait à Poudlard depuis…elle ne savait même plus depuis quand. Elle avait l'impression que toute son existence s'était déroulée entre les murs de ce grand château. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne. Bon nombre de ses congénères étaient loin d'avoir les conditions de vie dont elle bénéficiait. La vie d'un elfe de maison pouvait être bien moins réjouissante.

Le moment qu'elle préférait, c'était l'été. Le château revêtait une ambiance calme, paisible, loin du tumulte des repas dans la Grand Salle et de certains élèves venant directement dans les cuisines réclamer une collation. Oh, elle aimait rendre service aux élèves, c'était d'ailleurs son rôle, sa raison de vivre. Mais l'été, elle aimait prendre son temps, faire le ménage, perdue dans ses rêveries, converser avec ses congénères et s'enquérir auprès des Professeurs restés dans le château de leurs besoins. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient de petites attentions pour elle, ou un mot, ou un sourire. Elle avait particulièrement aimé la compagnie du Professeur Lupin quelques années auparavant, qui avait toujours un petit morceau de chocolat à lui proposer.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait été appelée dans les cachots par le Professeur Rogue. Elle devait se l'avouer : cet homme lui faisait un peu peur. Oh, bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais maltraitée, il n'a jamais été méchant avec elle. Mais il se dégageait de cet homme austère et sombre une aura de danger. Ce côté sombre était contrebalancé par les demandes du Maître des Potions : tantôt un thé aux fruits rouges, tantôt une part de tourte à la viande. Rien de bien étonnant. Ce qui l'était plus par contre, c'était les horaires. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle n'apparaisse dans les quartiers du Professeur sur sa demande au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'elle ne croise le regard fatigué de l'homme qui manifestement venait de rentrer ses vêtements n'étaient pas son éternelle robe de Professeur, mais des robes noires rapiécées il avait à la main un masque blanc. Colyn était assez intelligente pour comprendre les activités nocturnes de l'homme. En outre, le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait avertie, ainsi que les autres elfes, que le Professeur Rogue était susceptible d'avoir des horaires non conventionnels.

Un soir, Colyn apparût dans les cachots, sur l'appel du Professeur. L'aube n'était pas loin de pointer ses lueurs matinales. L'elfe trouva l'homme assis à son bureau, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. La fatigue était évidente sur son visage. Mais pas seulement… Les elfes avaient cette sorte de pressentiment pour lire les émotions humaines. Elle avait l'impression que le Professeur Rogue avait passé une nuit des plus désagréables.

« Ramène-moi une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apparaître aux Cuisines, prendre une bouteille de l'alcool ambré et réapparaître dans les cachots.

Elle déposa la bouteille sur le bureau et croisa le regard noir de l'homme. Habituellement, elle ne se permettait pas de remarques personnelles, mais cette nuit-là, elle lança « Vous avez l'air fatigué, Maître Rogue. Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Le Professeur Rogue la regarda, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

« Oui, peut-être… » lui répondit-il, l'air absent.

Le regard fixé sur le sol, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser la présence de l'elfe qui le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux.

« Tu peux disposer, hum… ? »

« Je m'appelle Colyn, Maître Rogue. » Et elle disparut avec un craquement.

Colyn préparait le repas du midi pensivement. Elle pensait à nouveau à cette nuit où le Professeur Rogue l'avait appelée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu une telle résignation dans le regard d'un sorcier. Et une telle douleur, également. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle ne supportait pas la tristesse, pas dans le château où elle aimait travailler.

Un thé English Breakfeast à 16h. Pour une fois, le Professeur Rogue n'était pas vraiment original. Colyn lui apporta le thé fumant, qu'elle avait accompagné de quelques biscuits. Le Professeur était occupé à lire un gros grimoire qui devait être assez âgé qu'elle.

« Quelles sont vos fleurs préférées, Maître Rogue ? »

Il leva les yeux, légèrement surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu l'elfe arriver, encore moins le bruit de la tasse posée sur son bureau. Quelque peu déconcerté par cette question, il but une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? » lui lança-t-il, sur la défensive.

Les grands yeux expressifs de l'elfe durent l'amadouer, car il se radoucit.

« Tu ne partiras pas sans une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, disons le muguet. »

« Le muguet, Maître Rogue ? »

« Oui. Une belle fleur, mais une toxicité fatale. Manger une seule de ses clochettes conduit à une mort assurée. C'est pourquoi elle n'est jamais utilisée dans les potions. Les poisons, cependant… » lui répondit-il avec ce qui semblait à Colyn un très léger sourire.

« Mais pourquoi cette question, Colyn ? »

« J'adore les fleurs, Maître Rogue. Oh, je ne sais pas comment elles poussent, ou d'où elles viennent. Mais j'aime les regarder grandir, j'aime leur couleur. Elles sont comme l'arc-en-ciel, certaines ont des couleurs tellement belles qu'on croit découvrir cette couleur. »

Le Professeur Rogue la regarda un moment, puis se leva sans un bruit et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il promena ses doigts sur différents ouvrages avant de manifestement trouver son bonheur.

Il se retourna et donna ce livre à Colyn : _Botanique et plantes magiques, un ouvrage pour les comprendre._

« Il est assez simple pour les néophytes de la botanique, mais assez exact. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre les bases avec ce manuel. »

Colyn leva ses yeux vers l'homme avec beaucoup de gratitude.

« Oh, merci Maître Rogue ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas et retourna à son bureau, s'assit et, tout en prenant sa tasse de thé, lui dit « Merci pour le thé. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. »

Colyn, le sourire aux lèvres, disparut, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au Maître des Potions.

Plusieurs soirs par semaine, Colyn prenait l'habitude de répondre systématiquement aux demandes du Professeur Rogue. Elle aimait poser des questions concernant différentes plantes et fleurs au Professeur qui, pour sa part, appréciait de partager certaines de ses connaissances avec un auditoire intéressé et attentif.

Elle remarquait, au fur et à mesure de ses visites, l'air toujours plus extenué et sombre de l'homme. Mais elle savait, intérieurement, qu'il appréciait en un sens ses visites avec une créature pour qui ses actions étaient indifférentes. Elle avait appris qu'il était devenu Directeur de Poudlard suite à la mort du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce nouveau poste avait l'air de lui peser atrocement. Elle ne posait jamais de questions. Elle ne le jugeait jamais. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle essayait d'adoucir le mal-être de l'homme. Souvent, quand elle faisait le ménage de ses appartements, elle laissait dans un petit vase quelques brins de muguet…

La bataille faisait rage dans Poudlard. Le bruit des sorts, les cris, les pleurs, résonnaient dans les murs de la bâtisse.

Tous les elfes étaient restés cantonnés dans les cuisines. Ils ne prenaient pas parti. Ce n'était pas leur rôle. Certains regardaient le combat par les fenêtres, d'autres proposaient leur aide au Professeur McGonagall pour accompagner certains élèves à l'infirmerie.

Colyn, elle, était assise devant la cheminée, une expression fermée sur le visage. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry, fatigué de toute cette bataille, de tous ces morts, suivait le Professeur McGonagall dans le bureau du Directeur, son bureau désormais.

Son regard fut accroché par le tableau du Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, regardait Harry avec un sourire rempli de joie. Harry lui sourit en retour, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Il s'arrêta sur un tableau. Celui du dernier Directeur de Poudlard. Le Professeur Rogue ne s'y trouvait pas. En revanche, c'était le cadre du tableau qui attira l'attention d'Harry et du Professeur McGonagall.

Il était entouré par de nombreux brins de muguet.


End file.
